On our own, well not really
by xmangal
Summary: Rouge's sick of the mansions high stress. Remy has a plan to fix that! and some more people tag along. Mainly a Romy, Jhonda and Kitor,and Tabitro/X-eitro but Also some Kurmanda.
1. Chapter 1

ON OUR OWN….WELL NOT REALLY….

AN: HEY GUYS, THIS IS MY FIRST STORY EVER, SO PLEASE, NO FLAMES….THIS STORY IS RATED T, BUT IM PROBOBLY OVER REACTING... I DO PLAN FOR THIS BOOK TO BE QUITE LONG….. ENJOY!

CHAPTER 1.

Gambit lay on his girlfriend Rouges bed, waiting for her to get home from school. As he lay there, he wondered what in the heck was taking so long. As much as he hated to admit, he got separation anxiety! He huffed. ''Well," he thought out loud. "I'm starved." As he made his way down to the kitchen, he heard loud voices. He recognized them immediately. It looked like his Rouge had gotten into another fight with Jean…. Figures. He crept up to the kitchen, and hid behind the island, so that he could eavesdrop. Hey, he wasn't the prince of thieves for nothing! "You NEED to stop being so grumpy!" yelled jean. "It's not everyone else's fault that you can't touch; it's YOURS! (AN: THIS ARGUMENT IS INSPIRED BY A BOOK CALLED, CRAZY, JUST SO YOU KNOW….) "I'm not ANTSOCIBLE, I JUST DON'T HANG OUT WITH THE STUPID CHEERLEADERS; LIKE YOU! JUST BECAUSE IDONT LIKE MY MUTATION, DOSNT MEAN I HATE EVERYONE ELSE! AND JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE PERFECT, DOSNT MEAN I HAVE TO BE!" With that, Rouge pulled back her arm, said something that shouldn't be repeated, in polite company, and punched jean right in the eye. She whirled around and walked out of the room, leaving a stunned jean still standing in the kitchen. Covering her eye in shock. Remy hurried up to rouge's room. He opened the door, not even bothering to knock. When he went in, he saw rouge sobbing into her pillow. He quickly rushed over and sat on the bed. "What's wrong Cherie?" he asked, faking innocent. He would be dead if she knew he had been spying. She sat up and looked at him. "Ah know yah were sphaiyn (spying) on me, and don't try to lie about it." She said her natural southern drawl thick from crying. Ahh, she knew him to well. He told her so. She just rolled her eyes and continued to cry. Remy instantly lay down behind her, and rolled her over so that she was facing him. He wrapped one arm around her waist, the other hand gently wiping away her tears. "Please don't cry," he said softly. "I only saw part of the argument, but it wasn't so bad, until you went all out on her….what did she say to make you cry?'' Rouge laid her head on his chest and wiped away her tears. It was a few minutes before she responded to his question. "Nothing she never says," she sighed. "….im just, getting sick of her, and everyone else's criticism of me, and my choices in cloths, friends, you… I just sometimes wish that I could take the few friends I have here, and you of course, and just…leave…you know?" she looked up at him… he had that look in his eye. "uh oh… Remy, what are you thinking?'' "im thinking, that you were dead on with that." He said mysteriously.

OOHH CLIFFHANGER! PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE FREQUNTLY.

-XMENGAL


	2. Chapter 2

On our own well, not really chapter 2

AN: ok, I had no clue I would make rouge become so emotional, but soon shell be back to her sassy attitude so don't worry! This will be the chapter were Remy and rouge are serious for a little while longer…it will be kind of deep, but soon I think that the book will be sort of funny, I hope.

LAST TIME: "I'm thinking you were dead on with that." He said mysteriously…

AN: on with the story.

Remy, at times was annoying, ignorant, and vain, but he was a good man. A very good man indeed. So, one look at his miserable rouge, and he knew what he had to do… as he lay there with rouge in his arms, he looked like a peaceful young man, gazing at his Cherie, but rouge knew him quite well, and she knew that the look in his eye, held a lust, one for adventure.. As he lay there thinking, rouge grew worried. When Remy thought of a plan, a lot of times, there were fun, but serious consequences .rouge was about to bring this up, when a wave of sleepiness washed over her. She struggled with it for a while, but eventually it won, and she fell into a peaceful slumber. Eventually, Remy fell asleep to, and the young couple lay in each other's arms the rest of the night.

THE NEXT MORNING:

Rouge sleepily awakened to find remy next to her still sound asleep. She untangled herself from his grasp and went to the bathroom that was connected to her room, to take a shower. When she got out, she quickly put on fresh clothes. When she came back into her room, she discovered a made bed, with a note on the pillow. In Remy's neat handwriting, the note said,

'_I'll be right back; I just went to change clothes and to grab some stuff'_

_-REMY _

Rouge sat down at her desk and began her history homework. She was due to graduate that in four days, which would make that a Saturday. She could not wait! She finished history and moved onto math. She was just finishing the last of her homework when she heard a knock at the door. 'Now he knocks.' She thought. She got up and opened the door, to revel a grinning Remy, yes, he wore new clothes, but he didn't carry anything. "What took you so long, swamp rat?" she demanded. Remy just smirked. "Just follow me Cherie." And she reluctantly did so. They finally wound up, outside, in the woods, and next to a boathouse. "Well, go on, go inside!" gambit exclaimed. She walked up the steps, and opened the door to the boathouse slowly. What she saw inside, was a LOOONG table, with a lot of chairs. There was also a ladder, that obviously leads up to a loft. ''Wow! Did you do all this?" she questioned. "Of course I did! Now take a seat." She gladly did, for the walk all the way out there was long. "Now, about last night," Remy started. "I think that you were right, now before you say anything, I have gotten on zillow, and printed off multiple houses for sale. They are all big, mansions even, look, I know that if we did this, it would cost a lot of money, but let's not focus on that right now, let's focus on the invites…. Who would you want to come?" rouge sat there catching flies. "Well, I guess I'd want to invite, Kitty, Wanda, Kurt, and Tabitha. That chick knows how to party!" she said. "Ok, good, and I would want to invite, Pitor, John, Amanda, and Pietro. Remy replied. "Why Amanda, and Pietro? You don't know her, and you hate him!" "Because, Kitty's dating Pitor, Wanda, John, Kurt, Amanda, Tabby, Pietro, Me, you! It wouldn't be fair to Tabby and Kurt. Or us, with them playing," he counted. "Sixth wheel." Rouge nodded her agreement. "What about the money? And the adults?" "I'm a thief, and Pietro's rich, and everyone else can chip in! And if you haven't noticed, were all eighteen, or over, and can quit our teams, or leave home in Amanda's case, without permission." He responded, not missing a beat. "True! But…. Why?" she asked. "Why what?" said Remy. "Why would you do all this for me? A girl you can't even touch?"She whispered the last part sadly. Remy just sighed. "Because I love you Rouge! When I wake up you're the first thing I think about! I think about you all day long, and I miss you when I'm not with you! When I go to sleep, you're the last thing on my brain, I even dream about you Rouge. I don't care about the skin." He said seriously. Rouge looked him dead in the eye, and gave him a watery smile. "R-really? You mean that?" she asked, still unsure. "Of course I do." She grinned. "I love you to swamp rat!" the both grinned at each other. Then the continued to plan, finally, all their friends said that they were in, and they all decided to meet there the next day to get technical. When Rouge finally piled into bed that night, she came to a drastic decision. She was going to conquer her powers.

AN: OK, I KNOW THAT I LEFT YALL HANGIN, SORRY BOUGHT THAT, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, ROUGE TRYS TO CONQRE HER POWERS, IM NOT SURE IF THEY WILL HAVE THE MEETING IN CHAPTER 2, THOUGH, THAT MAY HAPPEN IN CHAPTER THREE, IM NOTE SURE YET. PLEASE REVIEW! I NOTICED THAT I GOT, 31 HITS, BUT ONLY 3 REVIEWS. ANYHOW FOR THE PEOPLE WHO DID, REVIEW, THANKS! IT MEANS A LOT! KEEP CHECKING FOR MORE UPDATES,

-XMENGAL


	3. Chapter 3, or, controll

On our own well not really… chapter 3

HEY GUYS! IM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! I AM EXITED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS WITH ROUGE, BECAUSE AT THE MOMENT EVEN I DON'T KNOW! IM STILL NOT SURE WHAT THE ADULTS REACTIONS WILL BE, BUT THAT WILL PROBEBLY BE SHOWN IN CHAPTER 4 OR 5….AND DON'T WORRY, ILL INCLUED THE OTHER COUPLES, BUT IM DOING BACKGROUND WORK RIGHT NOW…..

I AM REALLY EXITED, BECAUSE I ALREADY HAVE 48 HITS, BUT I ONLY HAVE 5 REVIEWS SO FAR. PLEASE REVIEW! ALL IT TAKES IS SOME CLICKING AND TYPING, BUT IT MAKES AN ATHOURS DAY! HAPPY READING! Ps: my word programs decided to be a jerk, and won't leave the bold font, so until now, unless it's in capital letters, there not yelling, lol

Last time: when rouge finally piled into bed that night, she came to a drastic decision. She was going to conquer her powers.

As rouge lay in bed, she wondered how she would do this. All of a sudden, it hit her out of the blue! She quickly got up and got dressed. As she made her way to the professors' office, she went over the plan in her mind. Before she could knock on the door, the professor thought, 'Come in rouge'

She quickly opened the door and took a seat. "Hi professor, listen, I think I know how to control my powers! But I need your help." She let that sink in before she began talking again. "I started to think about the time I discovered my powers, the time they first manifested. It was a traumatic experience. So what if, my brain, unconsily tried to stop my powers from working? What if, you can go in, and undo that?" he studied her for a minute. Before saying, 'I will try my best."

As the professor went inside her mind, she thought of the night that it happened, and only that night, because she didn't want to give away the fact that he was losing four team members. Finally, the professor came out, grinning from ear to ear. ''I THINK that I was successful, Rouge! Test it out!" so she reluctantly removed her gloves, reached out, and touched his arm. "Ah, ah can touch! Oh my God! Thank you professor!'' He smiled at up at her (1) "It was my pleasure child. But, that is not all; I do not think. You still have the phycks, correct?" he asked her.

"Yes." She answered. "Them their memories…." She trailed off. He grinned again. "That means that you can probably recall their powers, and memories, and use them!" She looked at him, in a state of shock. "Really?" she asked. "I think so." He replied.

She remembered what it was like to have metal claws. Suddenly, three claws shot out of both hands. She smiled. "Thank you professor. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed….and please don't tell anyone yet." He nodded. "Thank you professor!" she exclaimed, running out the door and leaving a chuckling professor behind.


	4. Chapter 4 OR, the kids meeting

On our own, well not really, chapter 4

AN: OK, I HAVE DICIDED THAT THIS CHAPTER WILL BE THE MEETING, WITH EVERYONE THAT IS COMING. IT WILL ALSO BE WERE ROUGE TELLS HER FRIENDS THE GOOD NEWS ABOUT HER POWERS. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, THERE WILL BE….WELL I WONT GIVE IT AWAY, BUT THEY TELL EVRYONE ABOUT THERE MOVING OUT, AND ROUGE HER POWERS. I HAVE HAD A LOT OF TROUBLE WITH THIS CHAPTER, BUT THIS IS A VERSION IM HAPPY WITH, SO, ENJOY!

Rouge woke up early. As she took a shower, she wondered exactly how she should tell everyone. Finally she decided that since, all her best friends would be at the meeting, she would announce it there, and tell Remy now. Then tell everyone else later….. She got out and got dressed. When she walked back into her room, she found Remy stretched out across her bed. She rolled her eyes. He stood up and walked to her, placing a delicate kiss on her hair. (He doesn't know about her powers yet.) But Rouge had a better idea. Before Remy could blink, she had captured his lips in a soul-searching kiss. At first gambit was shocked, but then returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion. When they finally broke apart, they realized that they did in fact, need to breath, Remy stared at Rouge until she broke the silence. "I got control last night." She gave him a million dollar smile, and he returned it. "I love you Rouge." He said. ''I love you to." Gambit leaned in for another kiss, but rouge pulled away. "We have a meeting to go to." She said. He just groaned.

AT THE BOATHOUSE/MEETING PLACE

Rouge and Remy sat at the head of the table. Rouge on the left, Remy on the right. On Rouge's left, there was Wanda. Next to Wanda, Kitty. Next to Kitty, Amanda, and next to Amanda, there was Tabitha. On Remy's right, there was John, then Pitor, and so on, each couple facing each other. "Ok, let's begin!" Rouge yelled over the noise. Everything was quiet. "Ok first things first, does anyone have any important news?" everyone except Pietro shook their head no. Pietro jumped up. "Its-not-news-its-a-question. –when-are-we-telling-everyone?" everybody nodded and some even added Yeahs! Rouge rolled her eyes. "Tomorrow we plan to have a huge meeting, with all of us, in a neutral place, we are thinking Pizza Hut, so that Mags can come, Mystique, could come, the Xmen could come, and so could parents. How you get your group there is up to you. Now I have an announcement!" she let the tension build before speaking again. "I got control of my powers! But that's not all… I can use any ones I've absorbed before!"She looked at Remy nervously. (She had forgotten to tell him.) She used jeans powers to tell him that, and he just smirked. She rolled her eyes and looked at everyone else. They stared at her for about a minute, before bombarding her with questions and congratulations. As she told her tale their eyes grew wide. "And that's that!" Rouge said. "Now," Remy said. "We need to take care of, three things. 1. Were we will move, so we need to pick some houses to look at, after the meeting. 2. We need to choose a budget. Well maybe we should do that first, and last, we need to work on our sales pitch." Every one gave him a confused look. "Why do we need a bloody sales pitch?" John demanded, "Ja? I do not understand?" pitched in Kurt. Wanda rolled her eyes. "Do you think our guardians, parents, or teammates are going to like this news?" everyone shook their heads. "Of course not! We need to decide how we are going to break the news to them." Pitor spoke up. "Wanda is right." He said. "But, like, what if they say no?" Kitty asked. "We are all over eighteen! They can't tell us what to do!" Tabby said, a little too cheerfully. Everyone except Pietro, who just grinned, looked at her nervously. Eventually, they decided on ten different houses to look at. The realtor looked a little uneasy of them at first, I mean, all of them either had anger issues, was crazy, or just scary looking, (or in kitty's place, overly perky.) and poor Amanda just looked like a victim, who was perfectly happy to be there. Eventually, they narrowed it down to two houses; both were on a large lake, with a large city near them, but still sort of in the country. They headed back to the boathouse, to discuss their further plans. They finally decided on one. It was a very large, with a large back yard, gardens, and it was right on the lake. It had a large front porch, and a large patio in the back. The inside was gorgeous, with six bathrooms, and five large bedrooms, each with a joining bathroom, and one bathroom downstairs. A very big kitchen, an office, a ballroom, and a pool outside. The back yard was fenced in also, topping of the house, was a flat roof, with a butterfly garden on top. It was assessable through the attic. It also was right next to the neighborhood clubhouse to. It was in there budget as well. So finally, they decided that that was the house for them! "So we all agree on THIS house?" everyone nodded and started to talk excitedly.

"What should we name it?" asked kitty. Everyone looked at her strangely. ''Well the institutes named, so's the boarding house, and magneto's base! We should have a name. Rouge spoke up. "Home" she said. "What?" everyone asked. "It provides a home for all of us. If you haven't noticed, we are all oddballs." Everyone agreed. They all decided to have the large meeting at the Pizza Hut, at four 'o'clock the next afternoon.

AN: OK I HOPE THAT ALL OF THAT MADE SCINCE, BUT IF IT DIDN'T, TELL ME SO, VIA PM, OR REVIEW, AND I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT MORE CLEAR, BUT BASICLY, ROUGE TOLD HER FRIENDS, WILL TELL EVERYONE ELSE THE NEXT DAY. THEY PICKED A HOUSE AND A TIME FOR THE MEETING WERE THELL TELL EVERYONE. PLLLLEEEAAASSSSEEEEE REVIEW!

-XMENGAL-


	5. Chapter 5

Ooownr chapter 5

AN: I HAVE CHANGED MY MIND; THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE A ONE SHOT FOR EACH COUPLE, DURING THE MORNING, OR AFTERNOON, OF THE MEETING. THE MEETING WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. IM ADDING THIS IN AS A SORT OF FILL IN, BECAUSE THERE HAS BEEN NO ROMANCE, IN A ROMANCE STORY, AND THAT'S JUST WRONG. THERE WILL BE FIVE TYPES OF ONE SHOTS IN THIS CHAPTER, CUSTIE FLUFF, DRAMA, FUNNY, ROMANTIC, AND PLAIN CRAZYNESS… ENJOY!

Kitty woke up to the smell of aftershave and cigarette smoke. She sighed happily and Pitor chuckled. "What are you laughing at?" she demanded. "I'm just thinking about how cute you are." He said. (Ok, I will admit that the couples will be sharing a room, but in a G rating. I'm not going to get graphic. We all know how cutie Kitty is, so Kitor, will be the sickingly sweet couple)"Aww! Babe!"She cooed. "Let's get up." (I made that short because I was making myself sick.)

"Hey!" Kurt heard Amanda call. He turned around to see his girlfriend walking to him. He grinned and went to greet her. As they walked down Main Street, (idk if Baivell really has one, but bare with me here.) they made small talk, enjoying the beautiful day. Until Amanda asked. "Are you nervous?" he was quiet for a moment. "Yes, but they can't stop us" She sighed. "I know...but Kurt, What if they sue you?" he stared at her shocked. "For MOVING?" He exclaimed. "I wouldn't put it past them! Kurt, I love you! I don't want anything to happen to you!" He stopped walking, and turned her so that she was facing him. He put one hand on the small of her back, the other on her left hip. "Amanda, nothing will happen. I promise! They can't sue anyone, and I love you to. So, so, much. Your parents can't change that." She smiled. (That was obviously the dramatic part.)

TABITHA! WAKE UP! ITS ONE O CLOCK! Tabby jumped out of bed. "No way!" she said in disbelief. ''YES WAY!" Pietro yelled back. (Ok, that was the saddest attempt at humor I've ever done.)

Rouge sighed into Remy's mouth. Ever since she had gotten control, well let's jut say that she had a great tutor in the kissing department. She really likes this subject. A lot. You're probably thinking that they need to do more important things. But what? But what, is more important than STUDYING? (This was the romance, but I tried to make it funny, to make up for my other lame attempt. Nnnnnoooowww…dddddrrruuummmmrrrooolllleee pppllleeeaaassseee….CRASINESS!)

"ZAP! We are live in Bayville were to young mutants are vandalizing the park. One has been identified as the scarlet witch, the other, pyro; they seem to have no particular pattern as to where they are striking. More at six.


	6. Chapter 6 the big meeting

Ooownrc6

Rouge and Remy had rented out the whole Pizza Hut, in case a fight occurred. One large table was the Xmen's, the other one was for the brotherhood. There was a small table for two next to the brother hoods table. In front of all the tables, was one huge table. This would be were the group would sit. On either side of the large table as a medium sized screen, were they would display pictures of the home they were going to purchase, along with some budget charts.

At exactly four 'o'clock, everyone spilled into the pizza hut. It was only after everyone sat down, until they realized who they were sitting next to. Immediately, Scott and Lance went at it, hurtling insults faster than the speed demon himself could keep up with! (Idk their real names, but in this book, Amanda's dad is Bob, and her mom is Chrissy….don't ask) Bob demanded to know what was going on, and Chrissy, being a good wife, added in, Yeas, and, that's rights! All of a sudden they all felt the building shaking. To their surprise, it was Rouge who was doing it.

"We have called this meeting today, for several reasons. But, first things first. I got control of my powers, which means I can use all of yours. The second is to tell you all that everyone at this table, is moving to a house on a lake four hours away." She sat down. 'So much for sugar coating it!' kitty said. 'Rouge! My dad's going to kill me!' Wanda and Pietro thought in unison. 'Fire, jean, hair, fight, urge.' 'Pyro!' jean thought in rage. 'I think we have eavesdroppers!' thought rouge eerily. She stood up on the table pointed at jean and yelled, ''ATTAC!" Using jeans telicknessess, she lifted to vegetarian pizzas, out of the kitchen, and then, at a speed faster than light, the pizzas were both covering jean and Scott. It was comical really, the people who had been screaming (everyone) was now looking at Rouge, then back to the institutes 'perfect' couple in disbelieve. All of a sudden, jean hurtled a breadstick at rouge. But Rouge was fast on her feet. Before you knew it, they were engaged in an all out sword fight!

Both of them, flying through the air, with a tk shield, and a levitating breadstick. A breadstick. They went to war, with a breadstick. Apparently, rouge was thinking along the same lines because she started firing ice, lava, anything she could, at jean. Eventually, rouge came out champion, with jean pinned to the floor along with Cyclops, who, was covered in pizza toppings. Any questions? She asked sitting back down.

OUTSIDE PIZZA HUT

A little girl watched in amassment as two breadsticks flew through the air, and seemed to be attacking to flying women. She shrugged and walked off. She had seen worse.

OK; THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, BUT THE MEETING WENT WELL, ANT THE BIG MOVE IS DEFFINATLY ON. I HAVE LEFT A POLL ON MY PROFILE, ON WHAT YOUD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN NEXT. IF YOU GUYS WANNA CHECK THAT OUT. AS ALWAYS, PLEAASAAASSSEEE REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T, YOULL MAKE ME CRY. YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO MAKE A LITTLE GIRL CRY WOULD YOU? SO WHAT IF IM NOT THAT LITTLE….

-XMANGAL


	7. Chapter 7

Ooownr chapter 7

OK, SORRY I HAVNT UPDATED IN A WHILE, BUT IV BEEN REEEAALLY BUSY, WITH SUMMER STARTING, AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF! THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE, FOR REVEWING FREQUNTLY, WITH GREAT ADVICE.

WOLF SKATER,

DEATHFORONE,

IMANISECHELLES

OK, THIS CHAPTERS BASICLY A FILL IN, WERE THE GANG PREARES FOR THERE NEW LIFE. IF ANY OF YOU KNOW SHADOWCAT AT ALL, YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS…SHOPPING! THIS WILL HAVE SOME DUNCAN AND TARYN BASHING, I HATE JOTT, BUT I CANT STAND THEM ANYHOW….THE NEXT CHAP WILL BE THERE DEPARTURE. CHECK MY PROFILE FOR A POLL! ON WITH THE STORY!

As the five women walked through the mall, they were given several appreciative looks. The boys had ditched them at the first clothing store, claiming to go look at 'interesting' stuff. The girls shopped, until they had a whole new wardrobe. Like kitty said, 'this is like, a great time to like, SHOP!' Give or take a few likes…mostly give… When they were done, they text their respective guys to meet them at the froyo place it thirty minutes. They sat down, making plans, and small talk, while eating their yogurts. "Where are they!" demanded Wanda. "I'm horned you missed me Lu'v!" a crisp Australian voice replied. Wanda rolled her eyes, like any good Goth would. John sat down, and pulled her into his laps. Remy did the same with Rouge. The young group sat in peace for a few minutes, laughing, talking, and enjoying each other's company. Unfourtanitly, all good things must end. In a snobby, nasal, annoying tone, they heard, "Lookie here! Looks like our resident muties have gotten themselves some Booyyyfriennnds!" Tabitha smirked and turned her head. "Well! Look what the tramp train dragged in! Miss 'Perfects' Main groupie!" everyone at the table snickered. "Hey!" a low voice said. It was (who else?) Duncan.

"Leave her alone you THING!" he said. "Hey you leave our girls OUT of this!" Pietro said, standing up, forgetting the fact that it was the girls themselves who started it. "The question is, MUTIE, what are you going to do about it?" everyone at the table smirked evilly. Rouge held up her bare hand. Gambit charged a card. Boom-Boom started juggling bombs. Quicksilver started to run in circles at the speed of light. Pyro started to flick his lighter. Scarlet Witch started making the yogurts float, narrowly missing the human's heads. Colossus turned to metal, and Shadow cat phased into the table. Night crawler started teleporting to different locations. Amanda just watched on proud, of her friends. She stepped forward. "I guess the question IS, what are YOU going to do about it?" Tuncan, (I'm too lazy to Wright both their names…) Being the idiots they were, stuttered and backed away while the Xmen and Amanda laughed macanichly. ''Well, that was fun!" Pyro said happily. His friends just stared at him, and moved their chairs a little further away.


	8. Chapter 8

Ooownrc8

I HAD STARTED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER, BUT I GOT DISSTRACTED BY SOMETHING, WONDERFUL…ASSASSIANS CREED BAYBE! BEST VIDIO GAME EVER, I TOTTALY RECOMMEND IT! THAT, AND XMEN DESTINY, ARE REALLY AMAZING, IF YOU LIKE ACTION, EXPLOSINES, AND LLOOTTSS OF AUSOMENESS. ON WITH THE STORY!

It had finally come! The day had finally come! It was (finally) the day they left! Kitty ran down the hall to Multiple's room. "JAMIE! Wake up I need you!" Jamie answered the door looking VERY groggy. "What do you want Kity? Its," he checked his watch. "Six in the morning!" she leaned closer and whispered into his ear, and he smiled evilly.

"JEAAANNN! Come and get me!" an exited Jamie screamed. Then he ran down the hall, pounding on the couple's doors. He hastily exited the hallway, leaving a scared Jean surrounded by ten angry mutants, one who possessed almost every power imaginable, including hers.

"Oh crud!" Rouge yelled, one hour later, at the boathouse. They had decided to meet there before they left, to have a, 'did we do this?' conversation. "What?" nine nervous voices answered. "WHAT Are we going to ride in?" everyone paled. This was how, Wanda, John, Rouge, Remy, Kity, and Pitor all wound up at a car shop. "We are never going to find anything right for the job!" Rouge, the ever positive (hear the sarcasm) exclaimed. "Calm down Cher'." Remy said soothingly. "Hello, May I help you?" a tall blond asked. "Yes please, we are looking for a vehicle large enough for five couples. The saleswoman looked shocked before smiling again. "Okiedoky! I'll fix you right up! My names Crystal by the way. " The young couples smiled and introduced themselves. "Here we are!" crystal said cheerfully. The girls grinned. The Boys paled.

OOHH CLIFFHANGER! I HOPE TO UPDATE SOON, IF NOT TONIGHT. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, YOULL SEE THE GANGS REACTION TO THE….WELL I CANT TELL YOU BUT TO THE VEHICKLE. I'V COME UP WITH HOW THEY WILL PAINT IT, BUT THE IDEA FOR THE VEHICKLE CAME FROM WOLF SKATER. PPLLEEAASSSEEE REVIEW! IT MEANS A LOT, AND TELLS ME WHAT YOU GUYS INJOY, AND WHAT YOU DON'T. PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL I HAVE FOR THIS STORY ON MY PROFILE.

-XMENGAL-


	9. Chapter 9

Ooownrc 9

IN THIS CHAPTER, YOU WILL LEARN ALL ABOUT THE MYSTERY VIHECLE. ENJOY!

LAST TIME: HERE WE ARE! CRYSTAL SAID. THE GIRLS GRINNED. THE BOYS PALED.

PRESENT, ONE HOUR LATER: "What do you mean you parked it at the boathouse!" Pietro demanded. "Telepathic convo, now!"Rouge said. 'The only thing they had to fit our needs….it's a little… 'She was interrupted by John. 'Bloody ugly! The words she's looking for are, bloody, then UGLY!' Wanda glared at him. He just grinned goofily, and then looked at jean. 'Fire fight urge!' Everyone looked at him. 'What? It's too tempting! ''When we leave, you can.' Rouge thought. 'Now, let's go!'

"You have got to ve kidding me!" Kurt said in horror. Pietro just gaped in terror. The girls squealed. "I wouldn't mind the fact that it's a BUS it's just the…color!" Remy said. "Ah agree." Rouge said. "Well, at least Jubilee would like it!" Kity, the ever positive said. Before them was a huge tour bus. It had twenty seats. Then there was a door leading to the back. In that room was a giant dining room table, with a mini kitchen next to it. There was another door. When you went through it, there was a wall of five bunks. In between each bunk, were two nightstands. The other wall copied that. In the back. The only catch was the bus within itself. It was painted a bright yellow, with purple and pink stripes. "How about this," Amanda said. "We each pick a color, and get someone to paint it tie dyed, using those ten colors." They all nodded. "Let's go!" Rouge said. "I'm driving!" "Shotgun!" Remy yelled loudly. "Hey man, it's not like I want to ride with your Shelia!" John said. As they piled into the bus, Rouge said. "I want dark green." "I want black." Remy added. When the four couples got to the back they sat down at the dining table. Amanda had the best handwriting, so she got out a pen and paper. On it, she wrote Dark Green, Black, and Dark Blue. She winked at Kurt. He gulped. "Maroon." He said. "Dark Red." Said Wanda. "ORANGE!" A hyper Pyro declared. "Pink!" said Kitty. "Silver." Said Pitor. "Light-Blue" Pietro said quickly. "Hot pink!" Tabby said. "HEY GUYS!" they all heard from the front. "WERE HERE!" As they walked in they were greeted by a tall fat man with brown hair. "Can I help you?" he asked. "Yes, we'd like to have the tour bus outside painted these colors in a tied died pattern please." Amanda said. "No problem!" he said. "That would be five hundred dollars." He started to look smug, but when Remy handed him the money he looked shocked. "Hey Homme, You got a problem wit mutants?" Remy asked. "Uh, No." He replied nervously. "Good. Wehl Be back in a houar." Rouge said. She grabbed the girls, and Kurt grabbed the guys. "Yah all fir ice cream?" Rouge asked. "Yeah!" was the response. The teleported of, leaving a cloud of smoke and a choking mechanic behind.


	10. Chapter 10

Tie dye, Frosty Antics, And The Po-Po

OK, hers the next chapter! This one will have a lot of weirdness… READ THIS PART CAREFULLY! I HAVE DICIDED THAT THERE NEW HOUSE WILL ACTUALLY BE ABOUT SIX HOURS AWAY, AND THIS CHAPTERS ABOUT THERE ROAD TRIP.: ok, I hope you read that because it's important. Ok, everyone comfortable? Is the popcorn out? Good! Enjoy this evening's show! PS, IF YOU PM ME ASKING FOR IT, ILL GIVE YOU A SNEEK PEAK AT THE NEW BOOK IDEA I HAVE!

A little while later the gang teleported back to the paint shop. "Is it done?" Rouge asked rudely. Remy calmly placed a hand on her shoulder and his chin on her head. "Excuse her hommie. We have a long drive ahead of us, and we are behind schedule. I'm afraid we are all a little irritable." The man nodded. "I understand. Yeah it's done! Right out back. Good luck on your trip!" They all eyed him oddly before giving him there thanks. They called the institute and said there goodbyes before piling into the bus. "Who's driving?" Kitty asked with a hopeful gleam in her eyes. "Meh and no yah can't have shotgun!" She said quickly. She and Remy sat down up front while everyone pouted in the other seats. They had been driving for about an hour when Pyro got restless. "I'm bloody bored! Let's get a frosty!" everyone looked at him for a full minute before nodding. "Ok, there is an exit right here." Rouge said. They all cheered. "Hello, welcome to wendies, what can I get for you?" A perky voice came over the speakers. "We would like ten large chocolate forty's please." Rouge said. "Ok! That would be ten dollars and fifty cents please!" Rouge rolled her eyes. 'She sounds like kitty' she thought to Remy who laughed in agreement. "Sure whatever." She said aloud and pulled up to the window. They were met by a girl of about twenty five with permed blond hair and a obvious spray tan. "Here you go!" She said winking suggestively at Remy. Rouge growled and popped out wolverines claws. "Watch it bub." She said. The girl squeaked. Then fainted. The backseat laughed. Remy just looked like he had hit the jackpot. He leaned over to Rouge and started to whisper in her ear. The most PG thing he said, still couldn't be repeated. Rouge turned ten shades of red. The wanna be blond woke up and called the cops. The gang sped away with the frosty's and Rouge turned on the radio. The Bull came blasting on. As they all sang to full moon Friday, Rouge wonderd were they would stay, considering that they were on the lam, (At least for the next few hours…) She finaly dicided. "Ok guys, since we have everything we need in here, we will pull up to the hotel, and crash inside the bus, hows that sound?'' they all nodded there agreement, parked and headed to bed.

K, HOPED YA LIKED IT! REMEMBER I HAVE A POLL, AND IF YOU WANT A SNEEK PEAK FOR THE NEXT BOOK IM GOING TO WRIGHT, PM ME ABOUT IT. AS ALWAYS, PPPPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE REVIEW! –XMENGAL OUT!


	11. Chapter 11

Rouge woke up to a strange pounding noise. She quickly shook Remy awake. (Each couple shared the top bunk, leaving five extra beds) "What? Rouge? You ready to act out our conversation in the drive through? Dat be good wit me!" He said excitedly. Rouge blushed, rolled her eyes and wacked him upside the head. "No yah stupid swamp rat! Listen, don't you hear that pounding" Remy listened then nodded. He quickly lit a card. Rouge popped out her-err wolverines, claws, and levitated them both to the door. On the count of three, they opened the door to see a police officer standing there with his gun up. Rouge telepathically woke everyone else up in case they needed backup. As everyone appeared behind the southern couple, the police office started talking. "I have received a complaint about some mutants, who have been harassing drive through girls and...'' he trailed off. His eyes turned an odd color of purple. "Yah will stop harassing us." Rouge said. "I will stop harassing you." The officer repeated in a trance like tone. "Instead, you will arrest the bimbo that called you." Rouge added with a smirk. Remy wrapped a protective arm around her waist. "Instead, I will arrest that bimbo that called me." Pyro laughed and whispered in Rouges ear. Rouge and Pyro burst into evil laughter. "But first, you will pick your nose, do the dose do, and give yourself a wedgie." As he did these actions, the group rolled on the ground in laughter. "Now, go do your tasks. When you're done you won't remember anything since last night. Capeche?" Rouge demanded. "Ok." The man said. As he walked away, John lit a fire under his butt.

OK, I KNOW THAT WAS SUPER SHORT, I APOLOGISE! I DIDN'T REALLY MEAN FOR THAT TO BE THEIR, BUT IT WAS MAINLY A FILL IN. R&R!

-XMENGAL OUT!


	12. Chapter 12

As the group raced down the interstate they got VEEERRYY bored. "UUUGH!" Remy said, "I'm sick of driving… OH MERDE! We don't have a lisecne to drive these things!" He quickly pulled over, and told everyone to go to the living quarters. Each couple sat on their beds. "We need t hire a limo driver." Rouge said. "Who can drive a bus." Everyone stared at her. "Luckily, I know I guy!" Tabby said. Everyone stared at her. "What?" she asked innocently. "Alright, just give me t' number!" Remy said impatiently.

ONE HOUR LATER…..

"Oh yes! I love Bridgeville!" (Where they are going to live.) Reggie said. Everyone rolled their eyes. "Hey Reg man, were going to the back!" Taby yelled from the passenger side. The group sat at the table. Taby and Pietro went to the cabinet and came back with shot glasses, and (I know this is lame but,) A two leader of root beer. "Let's play, never have I ever!" They said simotaineusly. Everyone cheered and nodded. "Ahm first!" Rouge Said. "Never have I ever stalked a girl or boy I had a crush on, and claim to be, "Looking out for them" Rouge smirked. Remy grumbled and took a shot. Pitor quickly refilled it for him. "MY turn." Remy said. "Never had I ever told my mother figure that I was going to school, but instead I went to the mall." Every girl in the room except for rouge took a shot." Kitty replied with, "Never have I like, ever started a Band of girls called the Bayville Sirens, and reduced crime rate. The girls who were involved glared and hissed, discreetly, of course, and the guys looked around stupidly. "Ok, vank you vor that keety! Never have I ever called someone blue, or elf, OR," he looked pointedly at and Remy, "Fart in a bottle!" everyone scooted their chairs away, and took a shot. Kurt giggled gleefully before refilling everyone's glass. Tabby smirked. "Never have I ever gone on a 'meet the parents' dates, using a holowatch, to have a slimy green toad tong, snatch it away, exposing the fact that I looked like an elf." Kurt turned a bright purple, (If you didn't get that, he blushed, but he is blue, so it turned him purple. Duh!) And Amanda started stuttering. The fuzzy dude quickly took a shot and scowled at tabby. "How vid you know about vat Boom-Boom?" "I told you, I know people!" Tabitha said evilly. Pietro grinned proudly and put a arm around her waist, then pulled her into his lap. "That's my girl!" he boasted to the guys. He stared deeply into her eyes…."EEWWW!" Kitty said gleefully. "I wonder how long till they come up for air?" Rouge put in. "Oh come on, this would be amazing, but he's my Brother! This is disgusting!" John Did the same as Pietro, causing the group to shrug and follow lead. Ten minuets latter, still sitting in Remy's lap, Rouge suggested that they all play truth or dare. "Pietro! Truth or dare?" Tabby asked. "Dare!" Pietro said proudly. Tabitha gave a cat caught the canary smile. Obviously, She had been expecting this.

(JAWS MUSIC PLAYS) CLIFHANGER! (SORRY GUYS.) R&R! PLEASE DO THE LAST R, OR, ILL DO SOMETHING TERRIBLE LIKE, LET JEAN AND SCOTT, NOT GET TOUTRED! OH YES, I SAID IT, MWHAAAA! YOUV BEEN WARNED…..

-XMENGARL OUT!


	13. Chapter 13

"Well?" an inpatient Pietro (Lol.) demanded. "I dare you, to play strip poker with Remy. Whoever wins, -cough-Remy-cough'' Pietro glared, Remy smirked. "Picks a punishment for the looser. " Ten minutes later, Remy was shirtless, and Pietro was down to his boxers. "I forfeit for him! That's for my eyes only!" Tabby said cheerfully. Everyone turned very green. "OK…your punishment is… you have to run around this gas station (They had stopped for fuel, and no one but Remy noticed.) Without you powers, inside and out, and ask the hot cashier, her name is belladonna, were the bathroom is, tell her that you will kill her if she doesn't tell you immediately, and then act like you're going to leave, but stab her!" Remy said the last few sentences macanichly. Rouge pouted. "Baby! Your promised ah would get to kill her! Imma make her PAY!'' Everyone stared at the couple in horror. "What!" they both asked. "OK, I'll do the dare, but I'm not killing anyone ok? Rouge can do that." Rouge smiled evilly. "Pick my knife for good luck?" She asked Remy. Who replied with, "Who am I to not give the ladies what they want?" he asked. Kissed her, and then pulled out a machete. "Let's do this thing!" Rouge said happily. Ten minutes later, Rouge was back with a bloody knife, and a blushing Pietro. "How'd it go Baby?" Remy asked. "Perfect. She won't be bothering you with that, Peace code, and Marriage, anymore!" Remy smirked. "That's MY girl." Remy mocked Pietro. Everyone else was just silent. You could hear the crickets chirping. "Ok, let's play something else!" Pitor said. "I don't want you to rub off on Kayta!" 'Kayta', looked like she had walked in on a horror movie, when she had meant to go to the little mermaid. John rolled his eyes. Wanda chuckled. "He didn't tell you about Bella- OW!" John screamed. "REMY! I was just telling them how ya –mmmhhrrmm!" He glared at Rouge. She smirked. "We made you promise not to tell Johnny boy. Are you going to keep that promise, or am I going to have to give you another but crack?" (That was not my idea, it was from the book, crazy.) John shook his head. "Good." Rouge said evilly, as she released her telekinesis hold on him. Suddenly they were interrupted by 'the Redg man,' as Tabs called him. "Hey guys? Were here!"

OK, ANOTHER SAD ATTEMPT AT HUMOR, DON'T ASK. I'M NOT IN A GOOD MOOD, AND THE POLLS SAY THEY WANT JOTT TOURTER, AND FOR SOMEONE TO DIE, SO… THIS CHAPTER WAS BORN! R&R! PS, THE STRIP POKER IDEA BELONGS TO WOLF SKATER, NOT ME…

XMENGAL OUT!


	14. Chapter 14

I KNOW I HAVNT UPDATED IN A WHILE, BUT A LOT OF WEIRD, ABNORMALY BAD STUFF HAS HAPPENED LATLY, SO I HAVNT HAD THE CHANCE. IN THIS CHAPTER THE GANG WILL (FINALY) GET TO SEE THERE NEW HOUSE. SO IM LISTING TO COUNTRY MUSIC, (IT'S MY FAV LOL) AND WRITING THIS CHAP. HOPE YALL LIKE IT!R&R!

The Group quickly scrambled to the front. "Wow." Rouge Said simply. Remy grinned. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well?" Pietro said impatiently. "What are we waiting for! Let's go in!"

(INSIDE)

As the group walked around, they became more and exited. The Kitchen was huge, and fully stocked. Wanda found a note on the fridge. "Hey guys, look at this!" She said. Everyone crowded around her. Pitor took the note and read it aloud. "It says, 'I got you all a welcoming gift. As you can see, the kitchen is completely stocked. I have painted and decorated each couple's room according to their personality. I have also bought everyone a new wardrobe, according to taste. You will find a little surprise in the garage. Enjoy! –Professor X.' ….Wow." Pitor said. Everyone was silent for a second. "I'm going to check it out!" Pietro said excitedly. Everyone rolled their eyes. Ten seconds later he was back. "Ok, Rouge and Remy, your room is the first door on the right. Wanda, John, Yours is the First on the left. Kit-Kat, Pitor, The one next to Rouge's." "And Remy's!" Remy interrupted. Rouge rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. Pietro rolled his eyes and continued his rant. "Right Right, sorry. Across from you guys, is me and tabs, and at the end of the hall on the right is Elf and Mrs. Human." Amanda swatted him playfully on the shoulder. After that everyone made their Way upstairs. Remy walked into the room first. The walls were two different colors, the first black, and the second a dark green. The wall facing the door had French doors that lead out to a balcony. It had dark Red curtains on both sides. On the wall next to it was a walk in closet, the doors were painted black with dark green door knobs. On the wall across from that was a huge king sized bed with a dark red comforter. "Oh my gahd!" Rouge exclaimed. Remy nodded in agreement and grinned. "Let's check out our new cloths." Remy suggested. "Sounds good." Rouge agreed. As they walked in Rouge gasped. There was a side of the closet for her, and one for him. On her side was a see through dresser, and of course shelves to hang up her cloths. The dresser had three drawers; each had a black velvet lining. In a neat row, were three pairs of gloves per drawer, Fingerless, elbow length, leather, silk, every Varity available. Her eyes teared up. She could control her 'gift' now, but her gloves were her security blanket. Somehow the professor knew that. Her cloths consisted of, Blacks, Greens, Purples and Reds. Mostly they were tank tops and T-shirts, but some were turtle necks, and some were made of the long sleeved, but see through fabric she used to wear. On the back of the rack, was a few sun dresses, in the same color scheme. But, in the VERY back, there was a strapless, long, Black evening gown, with lace detail at the top. Pinned to it was a note, and a pair of long, black lace opera gloves. The note read; 'I got this for you, in case of a special occasion. I hope you enjoy your new home Rouge. You deserve it. But, I hope you know, there is always a place for you at the institute. Love, the Professor.' Remy came up behind her and put his arms around her slim waist. "Cherie? Are you ok?" He asked. "Ah'm Fine." She said. He kissed up her neck slowly and turned her around. "Good." He said before kissing her. She responded quickly. A few seconds later she broke the kiss. "What did you get?" She asked him. His wardrobe had multiple tight fitting shirts that were a solid color. Button ups, under shirts, Jeans, Shorts, and at the back of the closet, were a few suits. At the very back, was a jet black tux. At the front of his closet, were two floor length trench coats. One was black; one was a light brown/ tan. Rouge took all this in. 'Guys, in thirty minutes, go to the living room for a family meeting' She announced telepathically. 'Professor? Thank you. For everything.' Rouge thought to him. 'You are welcome child.' Was the immediate response. Rouge smiled and turned back to Remy who was staring at her thoughtfully. "What?" she asked. "Nothing." He said slowly. "I love you Rouge…A lot." She smiled. "Ah know. Ah love ya to." He slowly brought his lips to hers. This kiss was different than all the other ones. At first, it felt demanding. But she realized that, it was desprete, needy even. As if he was begging her to love him back. She slowly lost herself in the kiss. 'Hey, were are you guys?' She herd tabby think to her. 'oh, sorry tabs. Be right there.' She could her tabby smirking. She pulled away. "We gotta go Rems." She said disappointedly. He groaned. "Fine. We'll pick up wear we left off later, Oui?" She blushed and nodded.

OK, IM GOING TO LEAVE OF THERE, WHEN THERE ABOUT TO GO DOWN TA THE MEETING. YOU SEE THAT LARGE BUTTON DOWN THERE? IT SAYS REVIEW. WILL YOU PPLLLEEEAAASSSEEEE CLICK IT? (LOL)

-XMENGAL OUT!


	15. Chapter 15

OK, SO IN THIS CHAPTER, I WILL DESCRIBE SOME OF THE OTHERS ROOM'S AND THE GANG WILL HAVE THERE MEETING AND WILL PROB EXPLORE SOME MORE. (REMEMBER? THE NOTE SAID THEIR WAS SOME STUFF IN THE GARAGE TO.) (OH, IN THE LAST CHAP, I FORGOT TO MENTION, THERE WAS A BATHROOM DOOR NEXT TO THE BED. IT HAD A TOILIT, SINK, AND A SHOWER.)

"So, what were your rooms like?" Remy asked once everyone was settled. Apparently, everyone's rooms were basically the same, just with different color schemes. Wanda and Johns, was a Dark Red and orange, with a yellow bedspread. (Yes, I am aware that that room would be sickingly colorful. Lol.) There wardrobe was a lot similar to the cloths they wore now, along with the suits, tux, dresses, and 'the special' dress, that Rouge and Remy now possessed, Wanda's Dress being a Dark Red, Johns a black. (All the boys will have black tuxes)

Kitty and Pitor's room, was a beautiful turquoise that had metallic accessories. Their wardrobes, like the others, consisted of multiple casual outfits, along with a few suits and dresses, then, of course, the Long Opera gown, this time in a Light pink, along with the black tux. Their bedspread was a Light blue and Grey. Kurt and Amanda's had Dark blue walls, with a Leopard print Bedspread. Amanda's favorite color was (of course,) Blue, But she had, Lots of colors in her closet. Her opera Dress was a Dark Blue that complimented her eyes. Kurt's tux was a black that was almost as dark as Remy's. Pietro and Tabitha's room, Was a light blue, with hot pink accessories. The bedspread was Silver, with hints of blue in it.

"Ugh!" Tabby said happily, flopping on to the couch. "This is too good to be true!" everyone nodded in agreement. "Wait!" Pitor said. "What?" Kitty asked. "We still haven't checked out the garage!" everyone quickly stood up. "Move outta mah way!" Rouge yelled to everyone. If you guessed that they were stampeding through a narrow hallway, everyone wanting to be the first in the garage, shoving like children, instead like mature adults, then you are correct. If you guessed that Rouge teleported to the nearest barbeque place, and were shoving her way to the front of the line, you need mental help.

Finally, Kitty got some sense, and tried to phase through Remy. "Hey! No powahs!" Rouge screamed. Kitty stuck out her tong and kept going. –Bamph! - Everyone groaned. 'Cher! That's not fair!' (I didn't mean to rhyme lol) Remy pouted/thought to her. 'Sorry Sugah' She responded. Kurt grabbed colossus who turned to metal and grabbed everyone else. A second later they were all in the garage. "Like, OH MY GOD!" Kitty squealed. In front of them were six cars.

One, Was a black and green mustang, with a convertible roof. On it was a sign that said, 'Gambit & Rouge' The next, was the same brand, type and model, (All the cars will be the same, except for different colors, just like their rooms.) said 'Quicksilver & Boom-Boom' It was a sapphire blue, with silver and purple highlights. The next, said, 'Nightcralwer, & Shadow' everyone looked to Amanda for an explanation. "Well, I never told anyone this, but I am very skilled in martial arts, and tactical planning. My parents were spies, and, well, I guess it's in the genes."(Ok, I have no clue where that came from, but I didn't want Amanda to be left out, so this little character development occurred.) Kurt beamed at her proudly. "So, you chovse 'Shadow' as a code name?" He asked. Amanda nodded. The next car, was panted a dark red, with orange and yellow flames on the side. The sign said, 'Pyro, & Scarlet Witch' the next was a Silver, with pink swirls. 'Colossus & Shadow Cat'the sign read. The last car, Was Plain Wight. The sign read, 'Guest'

The boys immediately started looking under the hood, tampering with this and that. "Hey Rouge! Come here!" Remy called. She didn't reply. "Hey? Rouge?" He called. He stood up, and started to look around. "Have you guys seen Rouge?" He asked. "No.." Everyone replied. A second later Rouge teleported in. "Hey guys, you won't belive what I found!" "Were were you?" Remy asked. Rouge looked at him strangely. "Chill out swamp rat! Now look!" She walked towards a large tool box.

"What?" everyone asked. She pulled out a drawer, and picked up nine keys. "I already have mine." She said. Everyone looked at her oddly. "It came with a note." She said. "It self destructed, but I'll tell yall what it said. 'To find Treasure's, Sometimes, you have to get dirty.' So I thought, what's the dirty'st place here? The attic of course! So I teleported up there, and guess what I found in a closet? A key hole!" everyone got exited. "So, have you gone inside yet?" Pietro the ever inpatient asked. Rouge rolled her eyes. "No, I didn't. I was waiting on yall." Everyone exchanged looks, before grabbing on to the nearest telaporter. –Bamph-

OK, SO I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THAT CHAPTER, I AM STILL DEBATING ON WHO THE GUEST SHOULD BE, BUT I HAVE A GOOD IDEA OF WHO WILL SHOW UP. IF THAT PATICUALR X GAL SHOWS UP, WE WILL NEED A NEW BF FOR TABBY, DOES ANYONE KNOW WHO IM TALKING ABOUT? IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR TABBY, OR THE GUEST, PLEASE TELL ME! –COUGH VIA COUGH REVIEW COUGH-

-XMENGAL


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXEPT THE SHIRT ON MY BACK

IN THE LAST CHAPTER, THE GANG LEARND OF A SECRET TREASURE IN THE ATTIC, THEY ALSO FOUND SIX CARS IN THE GARGE. WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WHO LEFT THE NOTE? WHO WILL THE GUEST BE? READ TO FIND OUT! (I KNOW THAT SOUNDED CORNY, I HAVE NO ESCUSE.)

"There it is!" Rouge said, walking to the closet in the attic.

She opened the door and stuck her key into the keyhole. "Here it is, the moment of truth." She said.

"JUST TURN THE KEY!" Pietro screamed.

"Wow! Someone has gone mental on us." Rouge said back, shooting him daggers.

She slowly turned the key. Suddenly a hidden door opened up, right next to the closet. Remy peered in cautiously. "Let Remy' go in first, then Rouge. Its dark in there, and we need some light."

Everyone nodded as he walked in. "Ok Rouge, its safe, come on inside.

Rouge nodded, and turned into Magma form. "Here it goes." She took a deep breath and walked in.

Everyone followed slowly. "Wow!" Kitty exclaimed.

Before them, was a long, hallway, with stone walls...As they walked along, they noticed five prison cells, each with a tidy cot, built in bathroom, and a little table with two chairs. "Wow, even the cells here are fancy." Rouge joked.

"This is getting creepy." Kitty said nervously. When they reached the end of the hall, they saw large double doors. On them was a note. 'Please kitty, do not be scared, or 'creeped out' as you teens frequently say. Unfortunately, there is evil everywhere. That is why; I installed the cells, along with this room. I have named this section of the house, The Safe House. This door opens, and you will see shelves of food, and sleeping bags. Go through the double door, and you will see your Xmen uniforms, along with power inhibitors, hand cuffs, and weapons. I have named that room the 'Weapon' Room. I hope you won't have to use this part of the house much, but, we must take processions'. Enjoy your house children!' "Well. I guess were on our own." Wanda said quietly.

"Well, Not really. They are only a phone call away" Rouge replied. Everyone nodded. Pietro opened his mouth, but Rouge cut him off. "AH KNOW! Ah know. Gawd you need to be patient!"

Rouge opened the door slowly. What she saw made her gasp.

"Oh mah god!" Rouge said.

"Wow!" Wanda added. Before them was a Huge dome Shaped room. There was a huge bookshelf on each wall, so that you couldn't even see the paint. One shelf was crammed packed with food, the other first aid. The next, sleeping bags, blankets, and pillows.

"He was serious wanint' he?" Remy said.

Rouge nodded. "Hey, there are the double doors, but what's that small door?"

Pietro zipped over and opened it. Inside, was a half bathroom. "Nice." He said.

Everyone nodded and walked to the double doors. Pitor opened it. Inside, was another large dome shaped room, a little smaller than the first. There were multiple tubes; each had a L.E.D light shining down on the uniforms. But, there were a few tubes that were empty. "Wow! He got us all new uniforms!" Pietro said excitedly.

Rouges, was made of flexible leather. It was all black, Except for the sides, and short sleeves. Those were a DARK forest green. A little above the waist line, was a light green belt, the buckle in the shape of a dark green X. That's when the shirt cut off, showing a little abdomen. Next to the uniform pod, was a women's trench coat that reached her ankles. It was a Dark black, and also made of leather. On the other side of the pod, were elbow length black and green combat gloves. Underneath the gloves, were Green Combat boots. Next to those, was another pod. In it, was Gambits uniform... The top half was Dark red, with a black X across the chest. The bottom half, was plain black. Under the uniform was black combat boots, with a tan trench coat over the ensemble. Next to his Pod, Was the Scarlet Witch's. It had the same design as Rouge's, the top and bottom having room in between to show some stomach. It was a dark red, with black sides. The combat boots were a red and black. With a Black X belt as well. Next to hers, was Pyro's. It was Similar to Remy's, without the trench coat. His though, was a dark orange, with a yellow X. Next to his, Was Shadowcat's. It, was exactly like the other girls, But it was a Dark Purple with Black sides. The combat boots, were a Purple and pink, to match her pink X belt. Colossuses', was silver, with a Black X across his chest. His combat boots, were silver and black.

Boom-Boom's, again, had the same design, hers being a hot pink, with black up and down the sides. Her belt, was a dark orange. Her boots were a hot pink and orange. Quicksilver's, was a light blue, with a Silver X. His boots, were Light blue and Black. Nightcralwer's, was a Maroon, With a Blue X. His Boots, (Type things, remember? He has weird animal feet.) Were a maroon and black. Shadows, (Amanda's) Was dark blue, with a maroon X belt, and of course, the black along her sides and sleeves. Her combat boots were black and dark blue. "Cool!" Pietro said excitedly.

He zipped to the suit, bathroom, and back, in three seconds. When he came back though, He was wearing the new suit. "How do I look?" He asked with a smirk. Everyone rolled their eyes. "Hey! Look, another door!" John said excitedly. He skipped to it, all the while singing, 'Ops I did it again!' "Whew! Dats' one messed up Homme." Remy said. Everyone exepet Wanda, who smacked him upside the head, nodded. "Ey! That's my job Wanda!" Rouge said playfully.

Before Remy knew what happened, Rouge had smacked him upside the head as well. "Rougie! What was Dat for?" He asked rubbing the back of his head. Before she could respond, they heard a crash from the other room John had entered. Everyone ran to it, and stopped in astonishment. The room was full of bostaffs, guns, handcuffs, and power inhibitors. On the floor, was John, tangled in a pile of tasers, Rope, and (Unloaded) Guns. Wanda rolled her eyes, helped him up, and looked at Rogue. She laughed and nodded, before levitating the weapons back to their proper places on the shelves.

"Lets go back to the main house." she said. Everyone nodded.

–BAMPH- rang through the room.

K, IN THAT CHAPIE, A LOT OF EXPLORING HAPPENED, AND THE GANG IS PRETTY MUCH MOVED IN. APPARENTLY, CHARELS PLANS ON THEM HAVING GUESTS, EXTRA CARS, EXTARA WEAPONS, ECT. I THINK I KNOW WHO IT WILL BE, AND I NEED A NEW BF FOR TABBY! IF U HAVE ANY IDEAS, PLLLEEEZZ TELL ME!

XMENGAL 0UT-


	17. Chapter 17

IM SORRY FOR LACK OF UPDATES, I 'ADOPTED' A STORY, AND I ALSO WROTE A ONE SHOT, I INCOURIGE U GUYS TO CHECK IT OUT! ON WITH THE STORY!

Rogue looked around nervously. "Ah have a bad feelin about this…"

Remy looked at her oddly. They were just sitting in the oversized living room, each couple chatting amongst themselves. Rogue was sitting in his lap on one of the love seats, across from them was her brother and his girlfriend on another love seat, you get the idea. A room full of couches, love seats, tv's, and teenage mutants. Remy chuckled in her ear.

"Remy get's it." He said. "Y' want t' be ma' damsel in distress, but r' t' scared t' ask."

Rogue swatted his shoulder. "Nah, Ah really do have a bad feelin'! Like, somtin's bouts ta happen, Y'know?"

Remy kissed her cheek. "Rouge cher' yll' be fine. No Magneto, no X-men….no Jean n' Scott t' worry bout'…. Y' just need t' relax."

Pietro snorted. "You'v finally been tamed. By someone you couldn't touch till a few days ago!" He hooted.

Tabitha glared at him. He noticed. "I think its romantic." Tabby stated haughtily.

"I think, its sick, and that your going soft." He said from his spot next to her on the couch, and tried to put a arm around his girlfriend, but she jerked away.

"Do you guys feel the tension? I think my claws will do it good. And Rogue, you have good instinks to know that there was a intruder." A familiar voice stated.

OK THAT WAS A VVVVEEEERRRYY SHORT CHAPTER! BUT IT WAS MORE OF A FILL IN, THE NEXT SHOOULD (HOPEFULLY) BE LONGER! WHO WAS THE VOICE? R&R!

XMENGAL OUT!


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: Do you think that if I forged a Birth certificate, and bought a girls medium Stan Lee costume people would buy it? Hmmm interesting thought, but until then, I OWN NOTHING. Except the plot. And an OC Ill probley through in a little while. Or not. We'll see….

"Do you guys feel the tension? I think my claws will do it good. And Rogue, you have good instincts to know that there was an intruder." A familiar voice stated.

Pietro grinned, Tabby frowned heavily. Rogue tensed, Remy did to. Kitty shrieked, Pitor cocked his head to the side. Kurt turned off his image inducer and hissed as a warning. Amanda got into a fighting stance, While John flicked his lighter. Wanda simply said, "Come on out Lexa!" Pietro got up to greet the living weapon, so did Tabby.

X-23, or Lexa, Dropped from the ceiling, don't ask me how she got up there, I don't know.

"Good to see you're all settling in. Logan sent me. He said he thought that it would, to quote, 'Enhance my Social skills' and some other junk. Anyway, I'm here, and He said that there are two guest rooms in your wing, correct?"

Everyone except Pietro and Tabitha nodded. "Why are you here again?" She asked rudely.

Lexa glared. "I just told you, I won't say it again." Pietro snorted.

"Well, since you've decided to join us, I guess I'll show you to your temporary room, until we can customize your permanent one…" He trailed off.

Rogue nodded, as did Wanda. They all high fived. "Finally, another Goth in de' house. Te' less pink de' better, Right Wands?" Wanda nodded and grinned.

As Pietro zipped out the door and into the foyer, He looked over his shoulder. "You coming?"

She nodded. Tabby moved to go with them, but was distracted by the video games starting up again.

Lexa ran to keep up with him. "Wait up!" She called.

He stopped halfway up the stairs and rolled his eyes.

"Come on already!" As they neared the top, She gasped.

It was huge! There was a fork, each a long hallway. One hallway had stairs at the very back, leading up to another floor. The left side, Had stairs leading down… to basement rooms, she gussed. Maybe the right path led to the attic, or maybe another level of rooms? This place was as big as the mansion, but with much more paths, secret entrances and hallways. Pietro rolled his icy blue eyes.

"Lot nicer than Hydra hmm?" He sneered.

She glared. "Lot nicer than Mystiques rat hole you lived in as well, hmm?" She mocked.

They both smirked. This would be fun. They hated each other. Didn't they? Wasn't that why she didn't want to come here? He certainly wasn't the reason she agreed. Wanda and Rogue. That was why she was here….Yup. That's why.

PIETRO'S P.O.V

She really looks great today. Long blue hair in a ponytail, Black tank top, Dark purple belt around her middle, Denim skirt that showed off her long legs and strong arms… I shook my head quickly. 'Tabitha!' I thought. But then a wave of anger washed over me. We had been having problems. I was always doing something she hated. Even when we just were talking, the smallest thing would cause a blow up. I would get mad, say something smart, then she would go off like dynamite, and soon we would be engaged in a full out shouting match. It's a good thing the walls were soundproof, or everyone would know. We tried to hide it, But, Remy, Rogue, ect. You know, people who know us well or are perceptive, can tell in my opinion. Lexa will just add to the tension. Tabs hates her, and is convinced I'm 'Smittin' or whatever. I have told her repeatedly that I The her guts, and what she considers flirting, we consider fighting, but she won't believe me.

Maybe we need to take a break, to sort things out, but I don't know… It's just a little rut, right? So why, when I kiss Tabby, am I reminded of a blue haired beauty I know all too well?

Maybe that's what prompted the uncalled for remark about hydra. As I said it I saw a wave of hurt flash across her face. It only lasted for a second, But it was soon gone, replaced with a look of contempt rage, and she responded with the 'brother hood' card. She knows how much I hated it there.

She knows everything about me. From how I love rock, to how I hate Cats but love dogs, to how I hate the way I forgot about Wanda and how I hate how my dad changed her memories. She knows every little thing about me. I used to think that we'd always be together. That maybe, we could both give up our baggage, and change our ways. But then their was the fight.

FLASH BACK:

"Pietro Maximoff!" I heard her roar. I looked up guiltily from my video game and kissed her. Our last kiss. She didn't return it. We started out fine, every couple fights right? But, this one, was a BIG fight. "Why?" She demanded.

"Why what?" I asked, faking innocent.

"You know why! Why, would you expose mutants!"

"We have to! And we haven't done it yet so-"

She punched me in the stomach. That girl's above slapping. She is a copy of Logan you know.

"Your going to though, aren't you?" She hissed. "Why would you do that! Risk everyone's lifes, just like that. Betray the brother hood. I heard you talking to Bucket head. I know EVERYTHING."

"Listen, you had know right to eavesdrop,"

She roared. Yes. She ROARED. That's her way of shutting you up.

"Were, through." She said.

I felt like I had been slapped. With her claws. I couldn't move. I just stared into her captivating eyes.

She stared into mine. "I, I will not date a traitor." She said softly. She started to turn.

"I may be a traitor, but at least I wasn't made into a blood thirsty weapon!" I said, desperately trying to act like I couldn't care less.

She reeled back in shock. She knew I knew how much she hated herself for her body count.

A single tear leaked from her right eye. "Don't look me up she whispered." She grabbed the picture of us off my bedroom nightstand, and stabbed it with her claws.

"That's, what you just did to our relationship. And it's exactly. What I want to do, to you."

With that, she was gone.

I picked up the broken picture frame from the floor. Suddenly I realized what I had done.

A sob threatened to escape. So I did the only thing I knew how to do right. Something terribly dumb. Instead of going after her, I ran. I ran from my room, out of the house, to the city. I ran into the mall, I stole. I vandalized. I did so many illegal things that day I couldn't keep count. And you know what? It didn't make me feel any better.

PRESENT;

"Pietro!"

'Pietro!" She called.

LEXA'S POV.

He zoned out. What's he thinking about? Is he thinking about me? Is he thinking about Tabitha? I hate her.

Is he thinking about the fight? I think about it all to often. Is he regretting it? I hope he is. He had no right to plot against his own. But I refuse to think about that. Were over. FOREVER!

I should probley get his attention. I want to unpack. I called his name. Then I called it again. Good. I have his attention.

"What took you so long? Witch way do we go?"

He blushed and gestured to the way with the upward stairs.

"The first rooms Rogues, the second My sister's. The third is Kitty's. The fourth Is Amanda's the fifth is mine… your across from Rogue. Up those stairs are the attic. The other hall is all guest rooms. The stairs at the end, pass the main floor, and go straight to the basement. Think to Rogue, tell her to tell Pitor to get your bags. I'll give you the rest of the tour."

'Rogue?'

'Yeah Sugah?' She thought back.

This is weird. 'Umm, Pietro told me to tell you to tell Pitor to please get my bags.'

Rogue mentally laughed. 'Ok, will do.'

"Done." I said. Pietro nodded. "Ok, This will be your pregnant bedroom, but until then, you'll be staying in the guest. So the room next to this one." He opened the door and walked inside.

I followed slowly. It was Huge. A balcony, a Walk in closet, a walk in bath, Pietro ruined my thoughts.

"Your actual bedroom, will be exactly like this. Except you can choose the theme."

I nodded. The bed was huge. Next to it was a white desk. The room was really pretty. The walls were a bright yellow, and the curtains were white as well. The large bed was a light brown.

"Jubilee would love this room." I said.

He smiled and nodded.

"Well, let's go. There's a lot to see. I should show you the attic first."

I nodded and followed him out the door.

When we got up there, he went to a large closet, and stuck a key in a hidden key hole. When he turned it, a large door opened up.

As we walked back down the stairs, I couldn't stop talking about how cool this all was.

I would have thought that he would have laughed at me, but for some odd reason, he seemed to enjoy my rambling.

"Ok, Lets go to the basement, then We'll go to the main floor, and I'll give you the tour of that… oh, by the way, we all have key's to the attic's passage. We'll have to make you one as well….Oh, and everywhere in the house, is named something. It helps us know what's what. Theirs the obvious, Basement, Main, Second, and Attic, But then they branch off. The attic has another wing in it, the one we were just in, we call it, The Mutant handlings center. We call the hallway we were just in, The Residents hall. We call this one, the guest's hall."

I nodded, trying to take all this in.

When we got to the bottom, I gasped again. It seemed like I would do a lot of that today.

"We call this, the game room."

It was hardwood, with a shortish ceiling. There were two pool tables, and some arcade games. Air hockey, vending machines. "We have to pay for the food, to fund keeping it in stock."

I nodded. That made since. There was a door on each wall. The one we came from led to the stairs.

"Straight, is the gym. It includes girl and boy locker rooms/ showers.. On your left, Is a ballroom, Speakers, the special floors, the little mini kitchen and dining room, the whole nine yards. Even a disco ball! I thought that might interest you," (I love to dance.) He remembered. "On your right, is our indoor pool, it also has a built in hot tub, a small waterslide, and a diving board. It also includes a door to our outside pool. It has everything that the indoor does, and its heated. It has a high diving board as well as lights for night swimming. We call the right, the Pool area, straight, mini danger room, and left, the party part. Behind the mini danger room, we also have a mini theater, popcorn machines and a candy counter to! So, what do you want to see first?"

I laughed. It took a hour to tour the whole basement, and by the time we got upstairs, it was almost dark.

"Well, were almost done with our tour!" Pietro said in a overly perky tour guide tone of voice. "But we still have the main level, and our gardens! Tomorrow, we will tour the neighborhood, ok! Ok!"

We both laughed. This was weird. Why are we getting along? Why is he being nice? Why do I want to kiss him? WHAT? Control yourself Lexa! You hate him remember? He broke your heart! Were did that thought even come from?

"Lexa?" He asked.

"What? Oh um, yes. I completely agree."

He shook his head and chuckled. I love his laugh. It's deep and rumbling. Yet soft and smooth.

"I said, that we should tour the main first, then the gardens, cause' there really pretty after dark."

I blushed and agreed. "Here is the main foyer. There is the front door. Feel free to use it! Just kidding. On your left, is our dining room. In the dining room, on the right, is a door to our kitchen.

Straight ahead, Is our sitting room. Behind that, Is our living room. On the left in our living room, Is a door to our library. It's HUGE! It has lots of desk's and books and computers. On your right, Is A door."

I looked at him oddly.

"I know that it has a door with our back porch connected to it, but I'v never been inside. Itt'l be new for both of us!" He explained.

We excitedly went into the room. We both stopped in our tracks. It was a LONG hallway.

With NOTHING in it.

"This is creepy!" I said. We both laughed. When we were dating, We would take turns reading chapters of mystery books. One of our secret addictions.

"Come on! Let's hurry!" He said excitedly. He resembled a little kid on Christmas. I laughed.

"Not everyone can go as fast as you Speedy." I said playfully. He cocked his head as if this hadn't occurred to him. He is so adorable. LEXA! Control yourself!

Before I could register it, He had me in his arms and down the hall. He gently sat me on my feet.

"Ladies first." He said.

I slowly opened the door. "Wow!" I said.

It was a large sun room, with white deck chairs, a retractable roof. The wall behind us and on either side wasn't, but the wall in front of them was glass. It had a view of a winding and twisting creek. Around the creek were gorges plants and flowers. The creek wound past what we could see, both ways. There was something odd about the room though. It had a bookshelf on the left wall.

We exchanged a look and walked to it. We randomly started removing books and replacing them. I tried to pull one. Instead of coming out, It just pulled like a leaver! The bookshelf turned around halfway, so that it was like a opening door. We walked through it.

It was dark, but my powers helped me see. Pietro was stumbling about. It was a really funny sight. "Hey, this isn't funny you know!" He said when he heard me laugh. I timidly reached out for his hand.

Pietro's Pov.

'Wow. I forgot how good her hand fit inside mine.' "Umm, I see a door." I heard Lexa mutter. I nodded, knowing she could see my head. She reached out and turned a invisible (to me.) door knob.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed.

We were inside a… Cave? It was a huge cave, With a picnic table in the middle. Carved out of rock! But, the mouth of the cave, was a curtain of falling water. It was so thick, you couldn't see past it. Lexa moved toured the mouth of the cave.

"We are in a waterfall!" She said excitedly.

I walked after her. She went past the water. I followed her. She was dripping wet, and beautiful. What! Were did that come from? Who cares.

It had to have been a ten foot drop to the bottom. What was the bottom? A perfectly Round little lake. It looked at least five teen feet deep. Beyond the lake was a thick forest. On the left side of the lake was a little meadow full of wild flowers. On the right of the lake, was a dam holding in all the water. A little water spilled over the top. I guessed that was what caused the creek.

"The dam probably causes the creek.." We said in unison.

"I guess, the passage took us underground, past the backyard and gardens, and to here." I said.

"Hmm that sounds reasonable….Wanna go for a swim?"

I looked at her. Then to the inviting water. We were, already wet and all….Why not? And I told her so.

I took off my shoes and socks, then my shirt. She removed her shirt to show a bathing suit.

She shrugged. "Logan said that there's a lot of pools here." She explained.

I nodded. I would probley ruin these jeans, but that's fine.

She took a diving stance, as did I. On three, we dived In.

TABITHA'S POV.

Were is he? They said they were going to explore they house. Liar. I hate her. He dosn't. And I know it. I'm not stupid.

LEXA

I grinned as I pulled myself out of the water and onto the grass that made up the medow.

"Lexa, I just wanted to say, that I was out of line…and I'm sorry."

We both knew what he was talking about.

Did I hear correctly? Did Pietro just apologies?

"It's ok Pietro." I said quietly.

He sighed. "No. It's not."

I rolled onto my side, of my back to face him. He did the same.

Wow. His face is REALLY. Close to mine.

"I- you- you were right, Lexa. You were right the whole time. I shouldn't have done that. I ruined so many people's life. But you know who's life I really wrecked? Mine. I lost something important." His voice cracked a bit. "You. And I've regretted it ever since."

He stared at me, His blue eyes burning into my green orbs.

"Pietro, I" I started.

But he interrupted me. With a kiss. It was soft and gentle, almost as if asking for permission.

My mind was spinning. This was what I had wanted for SO long. So, I did what I do best. I followed my instincts and kissed him back. It was a short kiss, not like the long one's we used to share. But I loved every second of it.

"Lexa. Do you want to…go out sometime?" He asked, was that with a hint of nervousness?

"What about Tabitha?" I asked.

He hesitated. "We've been over for a long time. We fight over nothing, and our relatshionship isn't going anywhere. So will you? We can do anything you want.. How's Friday?" He asked. Hmmm, it was Wednesday… That gave me two days to get settled… hmm. "Make it Sunday, and you've got a deal. The professor is shipping in my new clothes." I said.

He nodded and grinned. Sunday it was.

As we lay under the moon, Pietro and I talked and talked. It felt good to finally be In his company again. His watch beeped.

"Crud! It's nine! We have five minutes till dinner!" He said. He quickly picked me up, and defied gravity by going so fast, that he didn't have time to fall, up the waterfall, into the cave, up the passage, and to the door. We stopped once we reached it. I saw a lever using my powers, and pulled it.

"Listen…" Pietro trailed off.

"Right. I still hate you, and vicversa, until about a month after you break up with Tabs.. right?"

He grinned "Read my mind." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek, and was gone.

Rogue's pov.

They are finally here! Ah thought I'd have ta start dinner without them. They SO like each other.

'Can't wait! Sunday is four days from now…what will I wear?' I heard Lexa think.

Hmm, interesting. I listened in on Pietro.

'Gotta find a good way to break up with Tabs….Can't wait till Sunday! Gotta impress her! Where should I take her? Not the Secret…We were there today. Cant screw this up, I already did once…'

Well, that's interesting! From what I can tell is this…

Lex-lex and the Speed Demon used to date, had a nasty break up.

Pietro started dating Tabby. Theory; was she a rebound? Possibly.

They both still have feelings for each other.

When the met today, Tabitha was hostile. Does she se Lexa as a threat?

When they met today, Pietro was kind of hesitant to let her live here. Afraid of past feelings?

He offerd to take her on a tour.

During the tour, they found a secret passage or something like that, that would make a good date place.

Pietro asked Lexa out again, planning on dumping Tabby tonight.

Or at least, that's what I gathered from what Lexa broadcasted, and what I 'accidently' gathered from Pietro's mind.

Hmmm I should tell Remy later. He's as bad as Kitty with gossip, even though he'd never admit it…

"Ok. We need to discuss something VERY. Important." Remy said from his spot next to me.

I rolled my eyes, knowing what was coming. Remy, can be a neat freak. Sure, Ah love him, but it get's anoyin'.

"Chores." He said as everyone groaned.

"Now, I have made a list, it will be posted in the living room tomorrow morning. As soon as you wake up, check it, ok?

Everyone nodded. Remy an I had left earlier and gotten some sandwiches from Subway for supper, since we hadn't really decided who would do what yet. As we dug in, I looked around.

Wanda and John were eating there food slowly, taking the time to poke each other between bites. Kitty and Pitor were whispering quietly. Kurt and Amanda were laughing at some joke Kurt had told. Tabitha was glaring at Lexa, who would look at her plate, grin goofily, and look up quickly at Pietro, who was bluntly staring at her. Remy, was sitting next to me, staring intently at me.

"What are yo' lookin at swamp rat?" I demanded.

"Notin' Cher'." He said.

"And why don't Ah believe that?" I asked.

"Cause' yo' superstitious." He said playfully.

We continued our banter throughout dinner.

The eleven of us, we make up a family. A large, odd, dysfunctional family of teenage mutants. And I love every second of it.

After dinner, Remy pulled me aside.

"We gotta make the list. I was thinkin' in de' library mebe'?"

I nodded. The library was a perfect work area for any type of project. As we walked to the library, we discussed the people who would be best for what chores. When we got to the library, we pulled up Microsoft Word. (AN: No copyright intended. DON'T OWN!)

After about an hour, this is what the final draft looked like.

**CHORE LIST **

MEALS: Breakfast duty, will be covered by Rogue and Remy. Lunch will be (a) Smorgasbord, or (b) take out, It will be sat up, by Kurt and Amanda. Dinner will be made by John and Wanda.

LANDSCAPING : Pitor, Kitty and Tabitha.

BASIC: Rogue and Remy will do the public rooms, but everyone is responsible for their room and bathroom.

SECURITY: Pietro and Lexa.

POOLS AND MUTANT CENTER: Kurt and Amanda.

The jobs assigned to you are to make life easier, and these tasks MUST be done according to this schedule:

MEALS: Breakfast will be prepared at 6:00 am, served at 7:00 am, on the table until 8:35 am. Lunch will be sat out at 12:00 pm, and will remain on the table until 1:00 pm. Dinner will be prepared at 7:00 pm. It will be served at 8:00 pm. It will remain on the table until 9:00 pm.

If you miss a meal, you will have to get leftovers, or go for take-out. If you are planning on missing a meal tell the chef's so that they won't waste food.

POOL'S Need to be clean once a month.

BASIC: Once a week.

LANDSCAPING: Once every two weeks.

SECURITY: Needs to be checked every night, maintenance once a month, or whenever it needs it.

Everyone must stick to their jobs, and to the schedual or this great home will be in bad shape real fast. The jobs given to you, are because of your powers or specialty, and we think that the job is best suited for you.

Sincerely, Rogue and Remy.

I finished typing with a sigh and looked at the clock. 1:11.

REMY'S POV.

Rogue sighed and looked at the clock.

"Ah'm exhausted. Ya' ready for bed?" She asked.

I nodded. As she printed off the list, I got to thinking.

"Hey Rogue, why didn't we put Tabby with Pietro?" I asked.

She looked at me hesitantly. "If Ah tell yah, yah gotta swear not ta tell."

I nodded excitedly. She began to explain in detail what she found out.

She's really smart. And pretty. And funny. And WAY out of my league. I leaned over and kissed her.

"What was that for?" She asked me.

"Ah don't know." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Ah love ya swamp rat."

"Love yo' to' cher'. Now let's post this and get ta bed." And that's exactly what we did.

BOOM BA DA BOOM! LONGEST CHAPTER I'V EVER WRITTIN! 11-12 ISH PAGES BABY! OK LETS SEE….. I RECENTLY FELL IN LOVE WITH XIETRO, SO ROMY JOHNDA AND THEM ARE MY FAV COUPLES NOW….PLEZ DON'T HATE ME FOR BREAKIN UP PIETRO AND TABBS. I HAVE A IDEA FOR HER LATER ANYHOW. THIS CHAPTER HAD A LOT OF X-IETRO, BUT MOST OF THIS CHAPTER WAS GIVING YOU GUYS A DESCRIPTIVE TOUR OF THE MANSION VIA LEXA. I HAVE AT LEAST ONE OR TWO OC'S ILL INTRODUCE LATER. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUSTIONS ABOUT THE LAYOUT, PLEASE PM ME, OR ASK VIA REVIEW AND ILL TRY TO DESCRIBE IT BETTER. AND OH YES. I WILL DISH OUT MINNI DANGER ROOM! BOW TO MY POWER! R&R!

-XMENGAL


	19. Chapter 19

Pietro zoomed down the hall. It was Thursday morning, and he and Lexa had not talked since last night. He hadn't broken up with Tabitha yet. But even when he did, he and Lexa had decided to keep it on the down low.

"Hey Speedy!" He heard from behind him.

He turned around to see Tabitha.

"Hey… listen. I think we should break up. I'm moving into a new room today. I'm really sorry Tabb's. Really." He said.

She was quiet. Then, in one fast motion, she had slapped him. Hard. His head flew to the other side. With a smirk and a cold glare, Tabitha turned on her heel and stalked off. Pietro glared, sped to Lexa's new room, grabbed her, and sped to the cave and sat on the table with her in his lap.

"What was that all about? Wow, what happened to your face?" Lexa asked, carefully touching his red cheek.

"Tabitha slapped me." Pietro said pitifully.

"Why?"

He stared at her as if she was stupid. "I dumped her."

"Oh. Yeah."

"Ok, I've been thinking, your getting your new clothes tomorrow, and you already have the furniture, right?"

She nodded.

"So how about, today, we paint the walls and decorate our rooms? So when your new stuff comes in your room will be all ready. Plus, mine will to, considering I'm taking the room next to yours. "

Lexa nodded. "Let's go get the paint." She said.

In the blink of an eye, they were in the garage.

"Hey, we'll take your car, and get it a new paint job ok?"

Lexa nodded and jumped in the driver's seat.

Thirty minutes later, the dark blue and black convertible pulled into the garage…but following behind it, was a hot pink car exactly the same as the others. Pietro got out of the pink car, and zipped off.

Minutes later, Pietro returned with Tabitha.

"I got another one for you, since- well – you know." Pietro said.

Tabitha nodded, snatched the keys out of his hand, and drove off.

"Wow. Tough break up, huh?"

Pietro nodded pitifully and Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Let's get to work."

Ten minutes later, thanks to Pitor, Rogue Kurt, and anyone else in the house with super strength or the ability to teleport, both rooms were empty and ready to paint.

Lexa dipped her roller in the dark blue paint, and started working on a wall.

(I am sorry this is a bad description…)

In the end, The wall with the door, was dark blue, the wall next to that, the one with the bed, was a black, the wall across was black two, it had the closet and bathroom door on it. The wall with the balcony was a dark blue as well. Everything else in the room was black, blue, or both put together.

Pietro's room was light blue and silver. In the same layout as Lexa's.

Tabby moved into a room that was orange and pink, and decided not to touch anything.

"OK! Everybody listen up! Today, we need to take a vote! Should we go to the beach, movies, or clubhouse?" Rogue yelled at breakfast.

"Remy tinks' dat Mebe we should check out de club… 't has a pool, for dose of you who want t' go dere, and a movie room… along with that- a golf course, an arcade, and what not…how 'bout t'?"

The room full of mutants all nodded.

"Ok. Since the clubhouse is right next door, we'll walk… go upstairs, get what you need and get your tails back here in forty five, got it?" Rogue snapped.

UPSTAIRS:

ROMY: Ah wonder what I should wear… Ooh this will work… Ten minuets later she walked out of the closet. She was wearing a tight black tank top that stopped just above her belly button, and a dark green bikini bottom. (Under her tank top was the top part of the bikini.) She had some black sunglasses on, along with pretty green flip flops.

"Rems?" She called out.

He rushed in the door. "Shh….I'm not here!" He said with a wink, and rolled under the door. A second later, she heard,

"OY! I'M GONNA GET YA MATE!"

Remy chuckled and rolled out from under the bed.

"I don't wanna know." Rogue said.

Remy laughed. "Nice outfit Cherie." He said with a wink.

"Of course you would think that." She smirked.

"To bad I'm not done getting dressed." She said.

"Aww." Remy whined.

Rogue put on her short blue jean shorts and reached into the closet. She came out with her long black trench. She walked into the bathroom, and Remy followed.

She pulled out her make up and started applying it. Remy wrapped his arms around her waist. "Y' look better without all dat."

She tensed. "What if Ah like it?"

"We both know it's just yo' security blanket…but why do yo' need it?"

"Because Ah want it that's why! Why do yo' even care?!" She snapped.

She harshly turned around and glared at him. He glared back. His eyes softened.

"Look Cheri-"

"Suck it." She hissed and jerked herself away from him.

He moved forward. She moved back. He moved forward. She moved back. He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it. He slowly kissed up her arm. Up her neck. To her lips. He slowly started to kiss her. She jerked away and stomped his foot.

"Just…leave me alone."

"But, Cher"

"Ah mean it." She turned and walked downstairs.

AT THE POOL

The whole house was inside the club, except Remy, who stayed home, Rogue, Lexa, Wanda, who were at the pool tanning, and Pietro and John who decided that John would go talk to Remy, while Pietro went to the pool to talk to Rogue.

Rogue was sitting crisscross applesauce (lol) on a lawn chair. Next to her was Wanda in the same position. Sitting on the chair in front of them was Lexa. They were all glaring, and all thinking the same thing. 'How Could a MAN who has NO idea what he's talking about, criticize a woman's make up?!'

"Hey babe." Pietro said.

"Hey."

"Scoot over some, I'll sit with ya."

The girls glared. "We know what your doing…YOUR SPYING! GET OUT!" Rogue said.

Pietro glared at her. "Come on!" He said, now looking at Lexa. "Ill be good." He stuck out his lower lip. Lexa rolled her eyes and scooted over, earning a glare from the other girls.

He smirked and laid down putting his head in her lap. She started running her fingers through his hair. He sighed and closed his eyes. Lexa winked and smirked…

Rogue looked around.. the coast was clear! She slowly, so he wouldn't notice, levitated the lawn chair over to the pool. She flipped it over, catching Lexa and the chair, letting Pietro fall into the water.

The girls all laughed. Pietro yelped and climbed out of the pool.

"I CANNOT BELIVE YOU DID THAT LEXA!" HE yelled.

She glared. "I can't believe you would take Remy's side and try to trick us."

"Whatever."

She sighed and got up, grabbed his sleeve and pulled him away.

"I wish things could just be simple." Wanda said, causing Rogue to laugh.

"What are you doing?" Hissed Pietro.

"We need to talk. Remember how we broke up last time?" She demanded.

Pietro's angry expression softened somewhat.

"Were going to have disagreements. That doesn't mean try to kill each other. Now. It was wrong to dump you in the pool. It was wrong for you to spy on us. We are both at fault here, and we are going to get over it. Understand?"

"Yeah…your right."

"I know I am." She said with a teasing smirk. "Come on. Let's go swimming for real.

He gave her a questioning look.

One Hour Later:

Romy, X~ietro, and Jhonda, were standing in the secret cave. They had beach towels, a picnic basket, and hiking gear. Rogue was on side of the room, glaring at the waterfall and occasionally sneaking a peek at Remy, who was doing the same thing on the other side of the room. John and Wanda were swimming, and Lexa and Pietro were looking at clouds in the field.

Rogue looked over at Remy. He was staring at her, causing her to glare. He glared back, but continued staring.

"R…." she started, but trailed off.

He raised his eyebrows and smirked, trying to put on a casual and confidant face, but Rogue saw through it. She felt a wave of anger wash over her. Here she was, about to make things right, and he goes and acts like a jerk.

She glared at him and stalked back to the passageway. Remy quickly (and silently) followed.

"What's yahr problem?" She demanded.

"Remy don't have non problem! Its you who has a problem!"

"Ah have a problem!"

"OUI YOU DO!"

"NON AH DON'T"

Their lips crushed together. Rogue sighed and wrapped her arm around his neck, her other hand in his hair. Remy had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, kissing her like it would be the last time. Remy started covering her face in kisses, still holding her tightly in his arms.

"Remy." Rogue said softly.

He murmured a impatient, 'what' against her neck.

"Remy, stop."

He looked up at her disappointedly. Then pulled away from her.

She started to straighten out her now wrinkled clothes and messy hair.

She looked up at him and had to remind herself she was mad at him to keep from laughing.

His perfect hair was all over the place, clothes were wrinkled and he had a confused look on his face.

He stared down at her, his red eyes glowing brightly.

"Why?"

She was still silent. His eyes were hypnotizing, boring right into her own green orbs.

"Remy, Ah… think," She started.

She was interrupted. "Never mind Cherie…we took dat a tad far didn't we? Sorry Cher." he said.

He turned and started back towards the house, Rogue following quickly. He stepped into the sunroom.

"Remy wait please!" She called. "Ah'll be right back, please don't go anywhere!" She ported out of the room.

Remy sat down on one of the chairs. Rogue ported back in and snapped her fingers. The tv she was carrying turned on, and started a dvd.

Remy gave her a confused look.

"Can we…just….you know, hang out? Watch a movie?"

He nodded. She sat down on the couch a couple of feet away from him. He sighed and stood up, walked over to Rogue, picked her up, and walked back to the chair he had been sitting in. He sat down with her in his lap, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He laid his chin on the top of her head. She sighed gratefully and snuggled into his warm chest. He removed his head from hers as she laid her cheek against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his chest in a hug.

"Ah love yah Remy." She said as the movie (Bourne Identity (No Copyright)) came on. He stared down at her and smiled.

"Jet'amine Aussi" (I love you too/also)

Rogue smiled up at him. Their faces got closer and closer. Remy leaned forward until Rogue could feel his breath on her lips. Neither of them moved, both savoring the moment.

"What are you waiting for? Kiss meh." She whispered.

"What are YOU waiting for? Kiss ME." He mocked.

She glared. He smashed his lips to hers. She pulled away.

"Ah lihke mah makeup fihne fo your information."

He opened his mouth to respond but she quickly leaned up and kissed him furiously, not wanting to hear his answer. At first he didn't, but she smirked in victory when he kissed her back, the incident forgotten by both.

" Let's go to the movies."

Remy looked at her oddly. "We are."

"I mean the in house theater. With the popcorn and candy. Please?" She asked, batting her eyelashes and sticking out her bottom lip."

"Fine"

As soon as the word was out of his mouth, she teleported them into the theater. She grabbed some popcorn, popped in a disk, and sat down on one of the couches. Remy laid down next to her, delicately placing his head in her lap. Rogue started to run her fingers through his thick hair.

Pietro zipped in, holding Lexa.

"The movie just came on, so you didn't miss anything." Rogue said, as she continued to brush through Remy's hair. Wanda and John came in and sat down silently.

The three couples sat and enjoyed the peace for the rest of the afternoon.

OK OK! I KNOW! I HAVNT UPDATED IN FOREVER! BUT, SCHOOL HAS GOTTEN SOOO CRAZY! I SWEAR I HAVE NO CLUE HOW IM PASSING! (BUT ITS WORTH IT….HONOR ROLL WITH ALMOST ALL A'S!) But I promise to do better, PLEASE FORIVE ME!


	20. Chapter 20

SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT BUT HERE YA GO! R&R!

"Who wants a dog?"

Everyone stared at John, who had blurted out the question at breakfast a few days later.

"I do!" Said several of the young adults.

"No pets in the house." Remy said firmly.

"PLEEEAASSEE?"

"No."

Lexa and Wanda both smirked at Rogue. She grinned, quickly catching on. She looked over at Remy and stuck her bottom lip out, slowly leaning over towards him. She leaned into him, one hand on his chest, the other trailing circles on his bicep.

"Remy…can we puh-lease get a dog? Ahve always wanted one."

Remy looked at her.

"Non."

ONE HOUR LATER!

"I wanna Poodle!" Amanda said.

"I want a Chihuahua!" Kitty said.

Rogue rolled her eyes and walked to the back of the store where they kept the big dogs. Remy ran to keep up with her, and wrapped an arm firmly around her waist. Rogue looked in all the cages carefully. A Saint Bernard, a German Sheppard, and a sheep dog. None of these seemed right though.

Suddenly she skidded to a halt. Looking up at her was a velvet soft black lab, with warm brown eyes. It was just a puppy, and was shaking in the back of the cage. The cage said that it was six weeks old and had been found abandoned on the side of the road. She was surprisingly healthy, except for the fact that she had to be fed warm milk. Rogue smiled and bent over, undoing the lock and picking the puppy up.

Remy raised an eyebrow and looked at his girlfriend.

"This is defiantly the one." She said.

He laughed and picked up the crate, then walked to the front counter.


	21. Chapter 21

Sad to say bye, but this is the last chapter. I just have NO inspiration for the book, and it isn't very popular. So I'm going to go ahead and finish it, so I can work on my two other books Pasadena Devils, and Sirens or Spy's and some other projects I have planned. Thanks to all my faithful reviewers!

WOLF SKATER

IMANISCHELLES

DEATH FOR ONE

That's a depressing amount of semi constant reviews, but anyhow, on with the last chap!

Rogue ran through the grass, shrieking as a tall man chased her.

"Get yahr hands of of meh!" Demanded the girl.

He pushed on still. She ran behind a tree, and stuck out her foot, tripping him. He landed on the ground with a thud, and she quickly pinned him down.

"Y' got me cher. Now whatcha gonna do to me, hmm?" He asked coyly.

"Will those to ever grow up?" Wanda asked exasperatedly.

She turned to Lexa who had yet to answer, finding her missing along with Pietro and John. Now that she thought about it, the whole pool suddenly seemed empty. Causally, she stood up and quickly started walking to safety, but she was too late. Freezing water was dumped from above, Kitty phased through the ground and yanked on her shoes making her fall backwards into John, who in turn handed her over to all the girls of the house, who wanted to play dress up, and let's face it, had way too much time on their hands.

SHORT BUT SWEET, once again thank you for reading, reviewing, (hint hint ;) ) and (Hopefully) enjoying my very first story. It was a lot of fun to write.

-XMENGAL


End file.
